Dear Joe
by introducingmex
Summary: Während des Sommers verliebt sich Demi in Joe und er sich in sie. allerdings wohnen die beiden in verschiedenen Staaten. Sie versprechen sich zu schreiben. Und jeder von Demi's Briefen beginnt mit "Dear Joe," GERMAN/DEUTSCH
1. 1 make a wave

_**Demi's POV**_

Ich war mit meinen Eltern während des Sommers nach Kalifornien gefahren.

Zum Glück durfte ich eine Freundin mitnehmen. Zwar hatte ich zwei Schwestern, allerdings war die Ältere nicht mitgekommen, da sie gerade einen neuen Job bekommen hatte und die Jüngere war nun mal sieben Jahre Jünger als ich. Und so kam es, dass ich mit meiner besten Freundin Miley Cyrus am Strand lag.

Es waren nicht sehr viele Leute da.

Ein paar Spaziergänger, die meisten waren vielleicht gerade aus dem College raus.

Ein paar Jungs die Football spielten oder surften, ein paar Kinder mit ihren Müttern und noch Mädchen unter einem riesigem Sonnenschirm, die sich alle zwanzig Minuten mit Sonnencreme einschmierten.

Wir schauten beide auf das weite Meer.

Es war wunderschön und momentan wünschte ich mir nichts lieber als hier zu sein und einfach nur auf das Wasser zu sehen und meinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen.

Die Menschen, die ebenfalls hier am Strand waren sahen alle so befreit aus, als seien sie dem Alltag entflohen und nicht wieder zurück in die Realität zu kommen.

Ich schaute zu Miley, die neben mir saß und immer noch auf den Ozean starrte.

Als beste Freundin wusste ich, dass sie tief in Gedanken versunken war, so wie ich wenige Sekunden zuvor.

Wir hatten ein paar Tief in unserer Freundschaft, aber sie ist immer noch meine beste Freundin.

Bevor ich Miley kannte hatte ich eine andere „beste" Freundin.

Ihr Name war Selena Gomez, allerdings hatte sie sich nach einiger Zeit immer mehr verändert und fand es uncool einfache Dinge zu machen, wie im Winter zusammen Kekse zu backen oder im Sommer einfach mal Fahrrad zu fahren.

Mit Miley war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar befreundet, aber wir waren nicht so wie jetzt.

Sie war da, als Selena mich sitzen lies.

Selena machte einige Dinge, die man als „beste Freundin" machte.

Zuerst versetzte sie mich andauern, dann spannte sie Miley's damaligen Freund Nate aus und machte ihn zu ihrem kleinen Hund, der ihr überall hin folgte und nicht wirklich eine eigene Meinung hatte.

Aber den Vogel schoss sie damit ab, dass sie nicht zu meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag kam.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal dafür entschuldigt oder ähnliches getan sondern war einfach nicht gekommen.

Das hatte mich echt enttäuscht, denn ich dachte, dass ich ihr vertrauen könnte, was anscheinend nicht der Fall war.

Wieder schaute ich zurück auf das Meer.

Das Blau des Ozeans schimmerte im Sonnenlicht und wurde zum Horizont hin immer dunkler.

„Lass uns ans Wasser gehen. In Texas kommen wir ja nicht so oft an so klares Meerwasser.", scherzte Miley.

Schon standen wir da und klopften uns den Sand von den Kleidern.

Wir gingen auf das Wasser zu und standen bis zu den Knöcheln tief drin.

Es fühlte sich schön an einfach den Strand entlang zu laufen.

Das Wasser kühlte ein wenig und der Wind wehte frische Luft heran.

Wir gingen nun schon eine Weile. Nur das rauschen war zu hören, denn wir wollten diesem Moment nicht mir Worten zerstören, außerdem verstanden wir uns auch ohne Worte sehr gut um zu wissen, dass wir einfach Ruhe wollten und von dem stressigen Schulalltag daheim in Texas.

Ich wusste nicht, wie weit wir schon gelaufen waren, als zwei Surfbretter angeschwommen kamen.

„Sorry!", kam von irgendwo eine Stimme.

Und schon hörten wir das platschen im Wasser.

Zwei Jungen tauchten auf und kamen direkt auf uns zu gelaufen.

Sie trugen nur Badeshorts und waren komplett nass. Wahrscheinlich gehörten den beiden die Bretter.

Miley schaute die beiden mit einem Lächeln an und schon bemerkte ich, wie einer der Jungs sie genauer anschaute.

Er hatte dunkle Locken und einen gut gebauten Körper. Ich musste nur einmal kurz in Miley's Richtung sehen um zu wissen, dass sie ihn gerne kennen lernen würde.

Dann bemerkte ich, dass der andere Junge sich vor mich gestellt hatte.

Ich sah auf und traf auf dunkel braune Augen. Und dann sprach er mich an.

„Hey, Ich bin Joe!"


	2. 2 today was a fairytale

Demi's POV

Dann bemerkte ich, dass der andere Junge sich vor mich gestellt hatte.

Ich sah auf und traf auf dunkel braune Augen. Und dann sprach er mich an.

„Hey, Ich bin Joe!"

Im ersten Moment konnte ich gar nicht sprechen.

In seinen Augen war ich verloren, aber ich riss mich los und schaute mir den Rest seines sportlichen Körpers an.

Einmal runter und wieder rauf.

„Ich.. bin Demi!", erwiderte ich nach einiger Zeit, „Du surfst also?", fragte ich ihn, da ich ein peinliches Schweigen verhindern wollte.

„Ja manchmal, wenn das College es zulässt!", lächelte er mich an, „Und du? Surfst du auch?"

„Nein, wir sind nicht von hier. Wir kommen aus Texas und verbringen den Sommer hier bevor das College für uns startet", sagte ich und deutete damit auf Miley und mich, die immer noch den anderen Jungen anlächelte, während er ihr irgendetwas erzählte.

„Das erste Jahr?", fragte er und ich nickte nur als Antwort, „Dann seit ihr so alt wie mein Buder Nick!", sagte er und deutete auf den anderen.

Als er sich zu mir zurückdrehte hatte er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wow, deine Freundin hat es im echt angetan!"

Ich musste lachen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr sein Bruder es Miley angetan hatte.

Joe schaute mich nur an. „Es ist nichts nur ich glaube anders herum ist es bei den beiden genauso!"

„Na dann bin ich ja froh! Denn Nick hat das Talent sich zu schnell und zu stark zu verlieben und am ende bricht das Mädchen ihm das Herz und unser älterer Bruder und ich dürfen die kleinen Teile seines Herzens aufsammeln!", sagte er, weil er versuchte dramatisch zu wirken, seufzte er einmal, fing dann aber an zu lachen.

„Vertrau mir, Miley wird das nicht tun! Sie gehört ebenfalls zu denen, der das Herz andauernd gebrochen wird!"

Er schaute nochmal auf die beiden, die jetzt ein Stück von und entfernt waren.

Ganz plötzlich kam er ganz nah an mich heran und ich spürte das hämmern meines Herzens in meiner Brust extrem stark.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir die beiden alleine lassen und vielleicht zusammen eine Cola trinken gehen? Wer weiß was aus den beiden wird!", sagte er etwas leiser.

„Okay?", antwortete ich. Mehr eine Frage als Antwort.

Joe griff nach meiner Hand und rannte los. Das Surfbrett hatte er unter seinen anderen Arm geklemmt!

„Schneller! Sie dürfen uns nicht erwischen!", rief er mich lachend hinzu und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass er jemand war, mit dem man viel Spaß haben konnte.

Lachend lief ich schneller, aber er hielt immer noch meine Hand.

Ich drehte mich einmal kurz um, bemerkte aber, dass die beiden uns anscheinend nicht vermissten.

Als wir an einer Strandbar ankamen lies Joe meine Hand los und holte tief Luft.  
Wir setzten uns auf die Hocker am Tresen und schon fing Joe an zu plappern.

Immer wieder musste ich lachen und mir viel es leicht bei ihm ich selbst zu sein. Egal, ob jede seiner Berührungen mein Herz doppelt so schnell schlugen lies oder eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Okay, lass uns zwanzig Fragen spielen!", schlug er plötzlich wie aus dem nichts vor.

„Okay gut aber du fängst an!", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln.


	3. 3 california

[Demi's Sicht]

Ich schaute ihn an während er nach einer passenden Frage suchte.

„Voller Name?"

„Demetria Devonne Lovato. Deiner?"

„Joseph Adam Jonas. Geburtstag?"

„20. August.1992. Deiner?"

„Hey ich hab am 15. August Geburtstag! Aber ich bin von 1989!"

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Umm okay. An welches College wirst du nach dem Sommer gehen?"

„UCLA! Auf welches gehst du?"

„Princeton! Aber mein Bruder geht auch auf die UCLA!", antwortete er gelassen.

„Warum gehst du nicht auch hier in Californien aufs College? Ihr wohnt doch hier, warum machst du dir dann den ganzen Weg nach New Jersey?", fragte ich ihn, da es mich interessierte.

„Nun ja, wir sind erst vor zwei Jahren hier her gezogen und als ich mein Studium angefangen habe, lebten wir noch in New Jersey. Und da ich die Schule dort fertig machen wollte bin ich dort geblieben und wohne in einem kleinen Apartment am Campus, während der Rest meiner Familie hier wohnt. Ein Wechsel hier auf das College wäre zu umständlich gewesen."

Ich nickte in Verständnis.

„Wie lange bleibst du noch hier?", fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Da ich eine Woche eher auf den Campus ziehe nur noch 3 Woche."

„Dann verspreche ich dir, dass es die besten drei Wochen deines Lebens werden!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Das will ich doch mal hoffen!", antwortete ich und schon wurde ich an meinem Arm aus dem Stuhl gezogen.

„Dann lass uns los! Ich werde dir alles hier zeigen und heute fange ich mit dem Rest des Strandes und der kleinen Promenade an!"

„Aber was ist mit Miley und deinem Bruder?"

„Ach die sind egal, wahrscheinlich hat er ihr schon seine Liebe gestanden!", lachte Joe und lief wieder los.

Gemeinsam rannten wir bis zum Wasser. Es tat gut das kühle Nass zwischen den Zehen zu spüren.

Wir gingen immer weiter und irgendwann stand ich bis zu den Knien im Wasser während Joe irgendwo untergetaucht war.

Plötzlich spürte ich den Boden unter den Füßen nicht mehr und lag im Wasser.

„Joe!", schrie ich, während ich nach Luft schnappte.

Ich hörte schallendes Gelächter hinter mir und drehte mich um, dort stand Joe und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

„Das findest du also witzig?", fragte ich und fing an ihn mit Wasser zu bespritzen.

Wir spielten noch eine längere Zeit so im Wasser herum.

Gemeinsam schauten wir den Sonnenuntergang an.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag. Joe brachte mich noch zum Ferienhaus meiner Familie vor der wir zwei Personen stehen sahen.

Als wir genauer hinschauten erkannten wir, dass es Miley und Nick waren die sich grade innig küssten.

„Lass die beiden erschrecken!", schlug Joe vor.

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Was denn? Er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Es ist mein Job ihm das Leben zu vermiesen!"

„Lass die beiden einfach in Ruhe und pass auf das sie uns nicht hören!", flüsterte ich, als wir hinter dem Busch hockten und die beiden beobachteten.

„Zu spät! Wir haben euch schon gehört!", sagte Nick und Joe lachte wiedereinmal so, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Staub von meinem Kleid und schaute Miley nur kurz an.

Diese nickte nur und dies bedeutete, dass wir nachher eine Girls-Night haben werden.


	4. 4 right here

Demi's POV

Zusammen mit Miley saß ich in unserem Zimmer im Ferienhaus.

Keine von uns hatte bis jetzt ein Wort über den Tag verloren. Wir waren viel zu sehr in unseren eigenen kleinen Welten gefangen, als das wir daran dachten zu reden.

Doch dann sagte Miley etwas, dass zwar gut gemeint war, aber mich sehr zum nachdenken anregte.

„Meinst du das aus dir und Joe diesen Sommer etwas wird?"

„Ich weiss es nicht! Aber ich denke nicht das so etwas wie bei Nick und dir raus kommt!", sagte ich mit einem leichten schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Sie drehte sich um und lag nun auf ihrem Bauch und schaute mich an, „Da ist noch nichts raus gekommen! Wir haben uns heute nur unterhalten und er hat mich zurück hier hin gebracht. Mehr war da nicht!"

Ich schaute sie nur an und schon fuhr sie fort, „Und er hat mich gebeten mit ihm auszugehen. Zufrieden?", war ihre Antwort und bei dem letzten Teil grinste ich sie nur an.

„Sehr sogar!", grinste ich weiter und legte mich in die selbe Position wie Miley auf mein Bett.

„Aber jetzt musst du mich auch über Joe aufklären!", drängte Miley.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich eher sofort mit der Sprache raus rücken, denn wenn Miley einmal anfängt und etwas wissen will, tut sie alles damit es auch raus kommt.

„Nun ja, wir haben uns unterhalten und besser kennen gelernt. Mehr nicht!", antwortete ich einfach nur.

„Kein Date?", sagte Miley schon fast enttäuscht.

„Nein!", ich schaute auf den Fußboden.

„Wünschst du dir, dass er dich gefragt hätte?", kam es nach kurzer Zeit der Stille.

„Ein wenig, aber er ist um einiges älter als ich und vielleicht gehört er zu dem Typ Jungen, der sich jemanden für den Sommer sucht und einen dann fallen lässt wie eine heiße Kartoffel!"

„Eww. Du weißt genau das solche Sprichwörter komische Bilder in meinen Kopf pflanzen!", sagte Miley mit einem Lachen.

„Ja, aber dass ist doch nur halb so schlimm wie 'ein Braten in der Röhre' oder wie deine Schwester gesagt hat als sie Schwanger war!", lachte ich mit ihr.

„ Danke sehr! Jetzt habe ich das auch noch im Kopf!", lachte Miley weiter als ihr Handy anfing zu klingeln.

Schnell griff sie danach und lächelte als sie sah von wem der Text war.

Ich konnte nur erahnen, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um Nick handelte, so wie sie glücklich seufzte nachdem sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

Ich schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, damit sie vorlas was er geschrieben hatte.

Verlegen lächelte sie, als sie anfing,

„Gute Nacht, Schönheit. Schöne Träume. Ich hoffe du denkst einmal an mich, es soll gutes heißen wen so etwas passiert! Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich Morgen wieder zu sehen. Alles Liebe Nick!"

Wieder seufzte sie glücklich und ich konnte nur für sie hoffen, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen wird.

„Du magst ihn wirklich, huh?", fragte ich nachdem sie ihm zurückgeschrieben hatte.

„Ja, er ist so viel anders als Nate. Er sieht besser aus und er interessiert sich wirklich für mich und heuchelt es nicht nur.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und diesem Glitzern in den Augen, welches beschreibt, dass sie Glücklich war.

„Ich habe heute erfahren, dass er auch auf unser College gehen wird.", erzählte ich ihr.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie glücklich, „Wir haben heute nur über das Hier und Jetzt geredet und wollten erst später über die Zukunft reden, wenn es wirklich so weit ist."

„Nun ja, Joe sagte das er auch auf die UCLA geht und Musik studieren will, so wie du!"

„Vielleicht haben wir dann auch ein paar Kurse zusammen!", sagte sie nachdenklich, „Und wohin geht Joe?"

„Er geht nach Princeton!", sagte ich leicht enttäuscht, aber versuchte es zu verbergen, da ich mir für eine 'Beziehung' gar keine Hoffnungen machte, denn es wäre dann schließlich nur für den Sommer und ich wollte hier einfach nur mich entspannen, bevor das Erwachsenenleben losgeht.


End file.
